I'll always be here for you
by hapygoluky468
Summary: Lucy has been through so much in her life, and Gray is there to save her from her past. What will happen? GrayxLucy T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys i decided to try something new from one of my fave animes soooo...disclaimer time! I don't own Fairy Tail, no matter how badly I wish I did. Enjoy!

No POV

That place. It was home. It was prison. It was where she dreamed. It was her nightmares. She had good memories. But she also had bad. Lucy never wanted to go back there again, yet here she was just outside the train station on her way there. She took a deep breath and hopped on the train.

She sat on the train watching the landscape, and almost drifted off, but she was unable to, so she sat in silence until they reached their destination.

She sat there outside the Heartfelia estate, holding a bouquet of fresh flowers. Little did she know, she was being watched.

Gray's POV

I saw Lucy at the train station purchasing tickets to her home town and I was suspicious. I know she promised she'd never go back, but I had to make sure. So I followed her. We got to the estate and she bought some flowers and walked to her house. There was a headstone that read her mothers name on it, and Lucy stood there, holding her flowers, just watching it, as if she were waiting for it to do something. Then out of nowhere, she fell to her knees, dropping her flowers. I could hear her crying and it was heartbreaking. She cried for awhile, but it looked like she fell asleep. I put the flowers by her mothers grave and picked up Lucy bridal style. I put her on the train to bring her back, and I found 4 tapes. I put them in my portable tape player, and a little girls voice spoke.

"Hi Momma! It's me! Lucy! It's been a year since you passed away... Daddy's really upset... But we'll be okay. Guess what? I start 1st grade this year! Im so excited! I wish you could be here with us...I love you Momma...And I miss you...but Mrs. Roberta says your in a beautiful place called heaven. She says you'll always be watching over me from there! Can you see me Momma? Can you see me?"

then it stopped. I already wanted to cry. I knew it was Lucy. She didnt have to say for me to know the one on the tape was Lucy. She loves school and she said her father took it pretty rough. And it had a happy tone like Lucy. I started the next one. A little girl slightly older than the first started talking she sounded like she was crying.

"Hey Momma. It's Lucy. It's been 5 years since you died... Daddy's still not okay, But I'm staying strong for him. He's been really mean, but I know it's just because he misses you. I miss you too...Well...Im In 5th grade, and I'm in TAG and I take reading at the middle school! And I made the soccor team! I've got to get back to my studies...I love you Momma...Can you see me?"

Then it ended. By then I was in tears, but I popped in the 3rd tape. I voice similar to Lucy's but slightly younger spoke. Once again she was crying, and you could tell.

"Hey Momma. It's Me, Lucy...It's been 10 years since you...left...Dads been worse than ever and I'm almost ready to run away. He really misses you though Mom, even if he doesn't love me anymore...Well studies are going well! Im a sophomore, and I won the creative writing contest at my school 2 years in a row! I know you believed I could be an author, but Daddy wants me to be a business woman, and I want to be an author...but I also want to be a wizard...I wouldn't ever have to feel weak again. God...I wish you were here Momma...I love you...Sometimes I still wonder...Can you see me?"

She cried a bit longer then it ended. Okay. So I cried. I've gotta admit, I've got a soft spot for little girls...and Lucy...and I couldn't believe the pain shed endured. Before she woke up, I played the last tape. This one sounded exactly like Lucy, except she was crying. "Hey Mom. Remember me? It's Lucy! ...it's been 15 years. Time flies...I'm a part of the Fairy Tail guild for wizards and I finally feel like I'm part of a family. I haven't felt like this since you passed

and honestly, I didn't think I ever would. But I've made so many new friends, like Loke who's actually Leo the Celestial Spirit, and Levy who loves books, and has helped me out too many times to count. I promised her she could read the novel right after I finish, but I guess I'm still scared for anyone to read it. Anyways, I met Juvia, A creepy girl but she's tough, kind and a good friend. Then I met Gray, A boy who has a habit of stripping in public, but is super strong smart and sweet. I'd like to consider him a close friend, but it seems like he's so distant, and I think he'd be one of my best friends if I got the chance to spend actual friend time with him, without the stress of fighting monsters and all that. I also met Erza a super strong wizard who is kinda scary but shes also extremely kind and fun when you get to know , who is a flying Cat which is weird but cool and he's my friend Natsu's loyal sidekick. Natsu Is an energetic, tough, fire breathing wizard who is extremely weird, but he is my friend and I love all my friends at Fairy Tail...I really love it here, and I wish you could be here with me...I miss you. You know I love you So much...Hey Momma? ... Can you see me?"

She cried a bit longer and then it ended. I was crying too and I held Lucy closer to me. I know how much she loves it at Fairy Tail and I don't want her to go. We've had so many good memories, and I don't want them to end. She's so energetic and smiley even though she feels so much pain. I know we're all like family at Fairy Tail, which is true except for Lucy and I...someday I'll be strong enough to ask her out...but until that day comes, we're just friends.

Lucy's POV

So I woke up after falling asleep at my mothers grave...and now I'm laying next to something warm, and soft, but it's also rock hard and I feel...comfortable. Then I realized the bumping all around me. It felt like an earthquake, but it sounds like a...train? I opened my eyes and I was laying in Gray's lap. He looked like he'd been crying, but I didn't know why. "Gray?" I said. He looked at me and gave me a quick smile. "Hey, glad to see your finally awake. You must've been sleepy." he said. "Yeah, I've been working on my novel so I haven't gotten any sleep in a couple of days." I said. He sighed. "Lucy...you know its not good for you to do that." he said. I sat up off his lap. "I know, but I'm finding less and less time to work on it. So I figured staying up late was the best option." I said. He sighed again. "You do know that I consider you one of my best friends, right?" he said. I was confused by this at first. Then he handed me my tapes with my recordings to Mom on them. "I know she can see you and she watches over you and protects you everyday. And I think if she were here, she'd tell you how much she loves and misses you, and how proud she is of her tough little girl," he said. I would've been mad at him for listening to my tapes, had he not said that. I just looked at him as the hot tears fell and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a big hug. "Thank you" I said weakly through my tears. I felt him wrap his strong arms around my waist and he said, "I'll always be here for you Lucy. Always." I hugged him tighter, and he hugged me tighter and I let my tears flow.

I don't know if I'm going to make this a one shot or if I'll keep going, so reviewrot let me know what you think. ~hapygoluky468


	2. Chapter 2

**hey I decided to turn this into a story instead of a one-shot . YAY! If you've ever read my other story, Room in Your Heart, You might see some similarities. If you want to know why, feel free to PM me, but if you like Room in Your Heart, then you'll love this. Unless you don't like Fairy Tail...then...your a loser. OH WELL! I do not own any characters except 1 who you will meet later. K enjoy.**

Gray's POV

I walked to the guild the following day, crazy tired from the long train ride. I showed up at the guild hoping to see Lucy there, but she was probably still sleeping. I walked in and looked around, but couldn't find her. We got back last night 11:30 and now it's 2:00 pm. she shouldn't still be asleep, unless she worked on her novel til late like I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HER NOT TO DO. Maybe she was already here...I think I'll ask Mirajane.

"Hey Mira!" I shouted. "Hi there Gray. What can I get you other than an extra pair of pants?" Mira said smiling. CRAP! I grabbed my clothes and put them on quickly. "Have you seen Lucy today?" I asked. Mira sweat dropped and said, "Um you know I don't know which Lucy we're talking about I mean remember a couple years ago when all the boys were named Jason and all the girls were named Brittney?" Mira said scurrying along helping other people at the bar. "Mira, you and I both know which Lucy I'm talking about. Where is she?" I said, less friendly. Mira always knows whats up with Lucy, I mean, she's like Lucy's older sister. Lucy tells her everything, and I don't think that suddenly changed, and the proof is Mira's suspicious response. "W-W-Why do you assume I know where she is? Weren't you the last one with her?" Mira said. Check Mate. "How would you know that. I just happened to see her yesterday, and the only way you would know is if Lucy told you today," I said. Boom Crash. Mira sweat dropped. "Alright Fine, she was here, and I'm not going to make up excuses but she said, 'Please Mira don't tell Natsu, Erza, or Gray. ESPECIALLY not Gray.' and so, sorry I can't tell you. I wish I could though, because I'm really worried about her..." Mira said defeated. I turned around also feeling defeated, but Mira grasped my wrist. "hey, a little hint, there was one member of your team that Lucy didn't mention." and she continued to her work.  
Who could she have been talking about? She said, 'Please don't tell Natsu, Erza, or Gray. Thats all of us. I don't get it, thats our whole team! What in Fiore is Mira talking about? Sometimes I think that woman has a few screws loose but she somehow handles a bunch of drunk guys hitting on her every day, so she must be alright, plus she handles Natsu the pyro and Happy the freak cat, the ultimate stupid duo. Man tough job for-

Wait a second...

...

...

**HAPPY!**

Lucy's POV

Man, what a rough situation...I oughta listen to Mira more often. Lesson: LEARNED. Now I'm stuck in this creepy old warehouse with a bunch of pervy thugs...

_*Flashback*_

_Walking into the guild that morning, excited for a new job for my rent! "Hey Lucy!" Mira said welcoming me. "Hey Mira, are the new jobs up yet?" I asked. "Yup! Take a lookie over there!" she said. YES! "Now lets find an easy job that will pay my rent..." I thought out loud. "Just be careful Lucy. Lesson: You should never judge a job thier flyer, or you'll regret it!" Mira said happily. "Okay Mira!" I said. I looked at the Request Board and found an easy looking job with a high enough pay to take care of 4 months of my rent plus electric bills and heating. AWESOME! "I'll take this one Mira!" I said. "Are you sure? You might want to bring Natsu along just in case..." Mira warned. "NO WAY! I'm not bringing him along! I can handle this. And please don't tell Natsu, Erza or Gray. ESPECIALLY not Gray" I said, to make sure they didn't come help. "Um, okay, but be careful!" Mira said. "I will!" and with that I left. "let's take a look at this job..._

**PLEASE HELP  
Who: **The Phantom Lord Gang  
**What: **Ex-Phantom Lord Wizards attacking innocent non-wizards throughout  
Magnolia, and robbing Magic Stores. In need of a highly talented wizard or wizard  
team to defeat them and bring them to wizard council to be tried.  
**Where: **Abandoned Wherehouse in southern Magnolia.  
Address: 207 East Magic Street, Magnolia  
**Estimated Time Duration: **1-2 days**  
Reward: 300,000 jewels**

_*End of Flashback*_

Lesson: **LEARNED**

Natsu's POV

I walked through the door with my pal Happy ready for a brand new day, and I felt good. "Man Happy. Today feels like a great day. Might have a couple fights with Gray, get on Lucy's nerves, definitely break some stuff, and maybe even land a fish for ya!" I said. "NATSU! I LOVE YOU!" Happy said sucking on my shoulder. I laughed and as I looked up, Gray started coming at me. "Hey look it Happy! My prediction was right!" I said, and I started a fight. "Watch where you're going Ice Freak!" I said. "Move aside Flamebrain!" Gray said.

"Make me Ice Pop!"

"Is that a challenge Pinkie?"

"Oh please you're about as much of a challenge to me as fish is to Happy"

"Aye!"

"Pyro!"

"Pervert!"

"Creepy Cat Lady!"

"Stripper!"

"Tsurime Eyes!"

"Why You-!"

"WAIT!"

I stopped. What was that? "I'm not looking for a fight Natsu, I need to talk to Happy." Gray said calmlyish/angryish. "Why?" I asked. "It's about Lucy..."

Lucy's POV

I summoned Taurus and he fought hard, while I fought with my whip, but they were too strong for me. I fought and fought but they just kept coming. Eventually Taurus got beat. "Alright, lets go Saggitarius!" I shouted as I summoned my horse-like-archer. We fought until we could no longer fight, and still kept going. I was almost to the point where I thought I would die, but I kept fighting. But when I was attacked, I screamed so loud, everyone in Magnolia heard. "Why didn't I bring Natsu?" I thought out loud. But I knew why...it's because I needed to proove to them that I'm not useless...that I'm worthy of being on the strongest team in Fairy Tail...becuase if I don't even believe I deserve to be on thier team, nobody else will either...I'm always being saved by them, and I need to proove that I can atleast do something, but I guess I can't. I was about to surrender when a ball of light came crashing through the ceiling. When they saw it, they must've been scared because they ran away pretty fast, but I had no idea why they were so scared...until I looked at the light...and I couldn't believe it.

Gray's POV

"Happy, I really need to ask you a favor," I said. "Me? Why me?" Happy said. "Mira isn't allowed to tell Natsu, Erza or Me where Lucy is, and she went on a really dangerous mission. I don't know where, or how or what or when or why, but I know that if Mira's worried, than it must be bad," I replied. "So what does that have to do with me?" Happy asked. "Mira promised not to tell the rest of our team, but she never said anything about you. So you can get the info so we can save Lucy." I said. "I see what you did there!...Sneaky..." Natsu said. "I dunno Gray..." Happy said.

"Look, Lucy may need our help. She picked a really dangerous job, and I'm almost positive she can't handle it..." I said pleadingly. "Maybe she's trying to proove herself." Natsu said. "Why?" Happy asked. "She's always thought that she wasn't good enough to be on our team...it makes sense...but we've told her that she's strong enough time and time again!" I said. "That's not enough for her. She's not going to be satisfied til she basically lands herself in the record books. I think we should let her, because otherwise she'll always doubt herself. She won't believe in herself unless she passes her own standards, so let's just let her be." Natsu said. "But what if she gets hurt Natsu!" Happy said, taking my side. "Lucy's tougher than you think. She can hold up her own in battle better than you Gray. She's handled her whole life being emotionally abused. Being beat a couple times is nothing for her." Natsu said nonchalantly. "Don't you even care about her?" I blurted out. Natsu froze and so did everyone else. The guild was silent. I instantly regretted what I said. Natsu's eyes were filled with rage as he began to speak. "Obviously I'm the only one that does because you don't even believe in her. If you really cared about her, you would trust that she could getr it done on her own. If you really cared about her, you'd know that saving her would only crush her pride. If you really cared about her, you'd let her fight her own battles instead of hogging the spotlight. So really if I care about her isn't in question...It's if YOU care about Lucy, cause honestly I-" "I love her..." I cut him off. Again, only silence filled the air...until there was a huge...

**BANG!**

Lucy's POV

That strange ball of light...was actually a person. She was probably about 10 years old, judging by the fact that she had no chest, and she had golden hair like mine, but it was long and flowy like a princess. She slowly started to glow less and less, and as she did, I could see horrible bruises and cuts on her body that I couldn't see before, because the light was too bright before. I checked her pulse, and her heart was beating fine, but her breaths were deep and hoarse sounding, so I panicked. "Alright, Leo! Gate of the Lion! OPEN!" I chanted. Loke came forth, as I had commanded. "Yes, my princess?" Loke asked. "Loke, this girl is hurt badly and needs help! We need to get her to Fairy Tail as quick as possible!" I shouted. "Right. I'll carry her. Let's run. The sooner we get her to Fairy Tail, the better off she'll be." Loke said, picking up the younger girl. "Alright let's go." I said.

We began to run to Fairy Tail when Loke asked me, "How did she get so banged up anyway?" I actually didn't know. Probably from crashing throught the roof if I had to guess. "I don't know" I said. "She came crahing through the roof as a ball of light, and she stopped glowing and she was like this." Loke gave me a disbelieving look. "Really? pretty weird...well some of this probably came from crashing through the roof, but it looks like she got a lot of her wounds before that. These bruises look to be atleast a day old. She looks like she's been to hell and back." Loke said. "If she stays alive...who knows if she's gonna make it to Fairy Tail alive or not..." I mumbled. "What was that Lucy?" Loke asked. "Nothing." I said. So we kept running to Fairy Tail. We were almost there when my magic energy started running out. "Loke I'm almost out of magic energy, I'll take her the rest of the way." I said. "Okay. Call me if you need anything." he said before disappearing. I flung her arm over my shoulder and half carried her the rest of the way, and threw open the doors, with a loud bang.

**BANG!**

**Alright thats it for this chapter! I'll update as soon as possible! PLEASE REVIEW! BTW I dont own the Fairy Tail crew...poop...dasvidanya!**

** ~hapygoluky468**


End file.
